mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Faust Games Arena Fighters
280px |Caption = TFGAF Special title screen |Creator = Joey Faust |Download = Team Faust Games |Version = 3.9.2014 (First Final version) 24.5.2015 (First Special version)}} Team Faust Games Arena Fighters is a M.U.G.E.N full game created by Joey Faust. It contains characters from various sources, split into seven different "teams"; these teams are known as Heroes, Villains, The Challengers, Clickteam, Spaceships, Time Killers, BloodStorm, Others, Nijikaku, Mega Man, . Many of the characters are original and exist solely for this game, though those that aren't originate from various video games and other media. Characters 'Playable' 'Heroes' *Fist Man *Fieski Dude *Denso Guy *Jumbo Faddy *Sabu Senior *Ludwig Von Beaner *Tom Carnage *Malacondor Satsh *Richard Cortwog *Kavanto Interga *Devanti Hogeli *TwinBee *WinBee *GwinBee *Capsule J *Gim *Burnin' Leo *Birdon *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Erik *Baleog *Olaf *Glover *Black TwinBee *Vermillion TwinBee *Rayotenpera 2 *Capsule J2 *Chilly *Plasma Wisp *Poppy Bro Jr. *Yang Zongbao *Yang Ye *Yang Liu Lang *Mu Guying *Li Kui *Hu Sanniang *Axel *Miles *Rick *Allen *Paul *The Prince 'Villains' *Final Boss Man *Doctor Frogut *The Dark Guy *Jafar *Gargos *Jafar Genie *Silver J *Tah Poxor *Capsule P *Warumon *Doctor Proto Disco *Zembero *Brawl Man *Inwerso *Halloween Man *Berserker *Arwette *Dark Fist Man *Devil Jafar 'The Challengers' *Mark Senparek *Master Ambona *Aker Mapa *Commander Coach *Alex Halmar *Mr. Bakabot *Chainsaw Bull *Scorn *Balbars *Muramasa *Garibaldi *Hitmontop *Machoke *Hitmonchan *Azumarill *Darmanitan *Xatu *Granbull *Wigglytuff *Grovyle *Electabuzz *Katana Terror *Chan Kuron *Damu-Damu *Don Rio Jonason *Massal Halbar *Salam Nasir *Carl Fox *Bon Bon Bizarro *Bigman *Redman *Fireman *Hazyman *Hatman *Handman *White Shirt Dude *Blue Cap Dude *Dagger Dude *Blue Clothes Dude *Ship Driver Dude *Blue Judoka Dude *Masked Soldier *Fatty Hammer Dude *Hans *Chan *Tam Tam *Black Spear Dude *Master Legend Dude *Red Emperor Dude *Green Warrior Dude *Black Emperor Dude *Muscle Master *Blade Spear Guy *Dual Sword Emperor *Dual Blade Guy *Muscle Yellow Guy *Blue Haired Legend *Green Katana Guy *Sam *Mike *Larry *Tommy *Mr. K 'Clickteam' *Kung Fu Hero *Legendary Hero *Big Ogre *Man Pig *Sport Man *Gold Dude *Bad Dude Skin Head *Shaolin *Mugs *Skelaton *Super Ant *Beatle *Mosquito *Pro Footman Nr.1 *Pro Footman Nr.2 *Pro Footman Nr.3 *Pro Footman Nr.4 *Pro Footman Nr.5 *Ninja Warrior *Clickteam Man *Dark Mantis *Mr. Slug *Mr. Hitman *Sword Warrior *Professor Click *Bad Dude Red Sash *Bad Dude Staff *Enemy Soldier *Skate Dude *Skeleton Warrior *Mr. Sword Guy *Mr. Ninja *MI6 Secret Agent *Armoured Guy *Muscle Man *Bearded Muscle Man *Mr. Alien *Axe Demon *Mr. Android 'Shogun Warriors' *Samurai *Kabuki *Sumo *Oni *Tengu *Benkei *Goemon 'War Gods' *Warhead *CY-5 *Maximus *Anubis 'Mace The Dark Age' *Executioner *Lord Deimos *Takeshi *Ragnar 'Bio F.R.E.A.K.S' *Bullzeye *Purge 'Spaceships' *Angel Fighter *Biting Ship *Attack Copter *Copter Gunship *Cresta Cruiser *Cruise Missile *Green Ship *Pirate Cruiser *RU Gladiator *Distant Sub *Shuttle *Space Falcon *Star Fighter *Hang Glider *Fly Motobike *Fly Motocycle *Fly Angel *GU Destroyer *Blue Gazelle *Bullet Gono *Moogabee *Natolgia *Paro Falcon *Paro Fox *Paro Goose *Paro Stingray *Paro Violet *Paro Ball *Paro Crystal *Paro Walker *Paro Joker *Paro Stingray 2 *Paro Thunder *Paro MK-II *Paro Comet *Paro Vermillion *Interceptor *Hornet *Avenger *Shredder *Black Lightning *Vengeance *Prowler *Reaper *Dominator *Flying Raze *Flying Rana *Flying Khan *Flying Grimace *Flying Mooga *Flying Jolt *Flying Maim *Flying Apollyon *Flying Roach *Flying Neon *Flying-ES *Flying-LD *Flying-CE *Flying-IP *Flying-SP *Flying-M3 *Flying-RS *Flying-NS *Flying-PS 'Time Killers' *Rancid *Orion *Thugg *Wulf *Leif *Musashi *Mantazz *Matrix 'BloodStorm' *Fallout *Freon *Mirage *Tremor *Razor *Talon *Hellhound *Tempest *Nekron 'Mega Man' *Team Megaman *Mega Man *X *Bass *Duo *Mettaur *Wood Man *Skull Man *Dust Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Stone Man *Toad Man *Top Man *Tornado Man *Star Man *Gemini Man *Gravity Man *Guts Man *Gyro Man *Heat Man *Ice Man *Junk Man *Napalm Man *Air Man *Magnet Man *Pharaoh Man *Plant Man *Dive Man *Blizzard Man *Plug Man *Quick Man *Bubble Man *Jewel Man *Spark Man *Magma Man *Centaur Man *Crash Man *Snake Man *Cut Man *Ring Man *Needle Man *Slash Man *Shade Man *Shadow Man *Freeze Man *Yellow Devil *Mad Grinder *Dr. Wily *IcyCoil 'Nijikaku' *Munch *Ojisama *Ojisama-Chaos *Pittan-san *Pizza *Sagawa *Spelunker *Spelunker-Sensei *Waha- *2k-tan 'Others' *Lion Halt *Guy *Feraligator *Snes Dhalism *Larcen Tyler *Ramses III *Slash *Trident *Simba *Pichu *Feilin *Zazie *General *Earthworm Jim *Karate Kenji *Samchay *Pikachu *Fix it Felix *Ray Mcdogall *Chester Cheatah *Robo *Jimmy *Dio *Neo-Dio *Voltz *Ox *Claus *Kirby *Harima *Mitsuji Tanimati *Matlok Jade *Pastel *Namihei *Brocken *Mario *Wario *Lucky Colt *Yaridovich *Zangief *Starsavior *Wreck it Ralph *Donkey Kong *Cool Spot *Ryoko Kano *Keiji Thomas *Zeus *Janne Dulk *Ninja Warriors Boss 1 *Danny Phantom *Ryo *Burnov *Abobo *Abubo *Vega *Silver Horns *Thunder Megazord *TinTin *Hotel Mario *Cdi Link *Cdi Zelda *Mecha Gorilla *Military *Juebi Yamada *8 bit Blanka *Captain Cat Kit *Dogma *Hideo *Kung Pow *Joe Kusanagi *Long Way *Ray fillet *casey jones *Sisiphus *Sagat *Terry Bogard *Ryo *Raiden *Gex *Guile *Sheng Long *E.Honda *T.Hawk *Spinosaurus *Tails *Tempo *Tin Star *Combo *Johny Maximum *Shura *Algol *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr.Krabs *Leonardo (3 versions) *Michealangleo (2 versions) *Donatello (2 versions) *Rapheal (2 versions) *Cyber Shredder *Cyber Shredder 2.1 *War *Karai *Robot *Son Gokuu *Kool Aid Man *Magic Dunker *Kunio Kun 'DLC Pack Patch' *Raichu *Poliwrath *Sandlash *Clefable *Ledian *Lugia *Metang *Monferno *Politoed *Prinplup *Hitmonlee *Fearow *Graveler *Honchkrow *Hyuck *Sasaki *Osborn *Dennis *Hassarn *Piotobich *Kossak *Dug *Top Knot *Cody *Soria *Nuken *Marcus *Hang-Sing *Gurdaf *Eknaton *Selim *Eteocles *Mc-Datho *Nabonedo *Gregory Darrell *Blat Vaike *Scyther *Mr. Mime *Primeape *Magmar *Sudowoodo *Pidgeot *Noctowl *Sunflora *Togekiss *Mozard 'Bosses' *Shadow Fighter 1 *Shadow Fighter 2 *Knight Pete *Steamboat Pete *Mad Doctor *God Jafar *Future J *Future J2 *Steelix *Nightmare Buzz *Cross-Stitch (Unplayable) *Synktron (Unplayable) Stages *Fist Man's House *Outside Lubeck Stage *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 2) *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 5) *American Street Desert *Clickteam Man Stage *Turkish Statues *Turkish Natures *Japanese Denso Car Crew Place *Outside Castle of Ninjas *Future Beach *Outside Zocalo Stage *Paris Stage (TFGAF) *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 4) *Rainbow Bell Grassland Day (TFGAF) *Rainbow Bell Grassland Sunset (TFGAF) *Battleship on Sky Fortress *Warumons Lair *Battleship of Capsule J's *Gim's Gold Museum *Mountain of Burning Leos Statues *Sky Mountain (TFGAF) *Bonkers Cave *Erik's Palace *Spike Mountain (TFGAF) *Mecha Wrestling Night Stage *Night Canyon of the UFO *Rancids Night City *Orions Space Room *Thugg Stage (TFGAF) *Wulfs Middle Ages Palace *Night Viking Ship *Musashis Room (TFGAF) *Mantazz Mutant Palace *Matrixs Future Palace *Fallouts Atomic Grave *Freons Ice Place *Mirages Desert *Tremors Cave *Razors Battleship *Talons Robots Place *Hellhounds Place *Tempests Sky Themple *DRPD Palace *Zemberos Lair *Brawl Mans Robo Castle *Inwerso Stage *Halloween Mans Temple *Berserkers Castle *Arwettes Room *Poxors Castle *Froguts Mechanic Lair *Final Boss Mans Castle *Dark Guys Rooftop of Castle *Belgian Statures Stage *Luxembourgian Under Bridges *Nigerian Kano City *Canadians Battlefield *American Snow Mountain *African Robots Museum Lair *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 1) *Castle of Legendarys *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 3) *Stone Bridge of Yemens *Outside Church of Romanian Graveyard *Romanian Skeleton Place *Dark Forest of Ogres *Romanian Creatures Place *African Beach *Swedish Bay City *Sunset Nicaraguan Beach *Outside of Chinese Temple *Brazilian Runner Stadium *Peruvians Train Stage *Clickteam Man's Place *Jafar's Lair (TFGAF) *Petes Gold Castle *Steamboat Petes Future Castle *Mad Doctors Future Lair *Stages of Red-Hell *Stages of Blue-Hell *Space Sky Mars *Place of Shadow Peoples *Future J's Space Lair *Cross-Stitch's Places *Synktron's Lair Gallery TFGAF - Logo Screen.png|Loading Logo Screen TFG Arena Fighters - Select Fighter.png|Select Screen (Final) TFGAF - Versus.png|Versus Screen (Final) TFGAF - Option.png|Options Screen (Final) TFGAF_Special_-_Select.png|Select Screen (Special - Full) TFGAF_Special_-_Versus.png|Versus Screen (Special) TFGAF_Special_-_Options.png|Options Screen (Special) TFGAF_Special_-_Select_(Group_1).png|Select Screen (Special - 1 Group) Videos MUGEN TFGAF Final Ver. is Released M.U.G.E.N - TFGAF Special is Released. External links *[http://tfgaf-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Official wiki *Official deviantART group Category:Full Games Category:Compilations